Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 20
'- At the Throne Room -' "Alca-Noise... What will you do now, Fairy Tail?!!!" - Back to the hallway - Gray : What are those? Lucy : Eeeeeek! It's very disgusting though... Natsu : Think later. Just kick them ass off! Happy : Natsu! Natsu : Ooooh! Oo-rya! Oo-rya!! Oo-ryaaaaaa!!! Natsu punch all the mysterious creatures with his fist, the moment when they were being punched, they turned into red colored mist/carbon. Gray : W-What is it? Erza : Red carbon? Wendy : It kinda weird, in a terrifying way though.... Carla : Get a hold of yourself, Wendy! Natsu : ..... Happy : What's wrong Natsu? Natsu : Nothing just may be my imagination. Happy : Huh? Lucy : Natsu what do you mean by that? Natsu : I don't know myself either but I think... when I punched those raps I thought my powers were absorbed by little a bit. Erza : Absorb...? Gray : Erza, do you know something? Erza : Not sure, but I think we should think before we engage any of those creatures. Happy : Like... Running away? Natsu : Don't mess with me, we aren't running away from anything. Erza : Natsu, I mean that we should avoid come with contact with those creature but does not mean we should run away. As long as we use long-range attacks, not only we can avoid contacting with the creatures, we can also eliminate them too. Lucy : Now, I get it, if Natsu was right back then saying his powers were absorbed when he punched those creeps, it will be dangerous for us to use any hand-to-hand combat. Wendy : If continued like that, I don't think we will still have the powers to fight the demon lord. Carla : I don't want to curse myself but I just hoped we are the only one who engaged those creatures. If the others also have the same situation, it will be tough for all of us. Gray : This is that demon lord's castle right? It wouldn't be surprise that there will be traps or monsters around here. Happy : Aye. Gray is right. We don't know what will the demon lord set up for us in this castle. - Meanwhile - Makarov : Hmm. We can't use telepathy or transportation in these castle. That demon lord, called Black Percher where I heard that name before? Laxus : What is it gramps? You know something about the demon lord? Makarov : May be or may be not. Laxus : Hah? What with that? Makarov : Ever since the demon lord declared a war, I gaining suspicious about this demon lord. I even think that this demon lord not a real demon lord. Laxus : Ok you making me confusing. Makarov : I heard from the First that Demon Lords are the most terrifying existence through all worlds and dimensions. All they only do is destroying worlds but this demon lord different. Laxus : You mean by demanding us for handing over Natsu? But he did said he will destroy the world eventually if we don't hand over Natsu. Makarov : No. First has encountered one before this demon lord came. Laxus : The first?! Makarov : What I know is that demon lord usually will not do anything else than destroying world. The one that the first encountered also the same. It is clearly that this demon lord has something in his mind than destroying world. The first seems to know something as well. Laxus : How should we know since we're not a demon lord ourselves and also haven't encounter any other demon lords. Makarov : That is it. Laxus : Okay gramps you has been hanging me around the corner. Would you just tell me already? Makarov : The First knows many things about the demon lord but also this demon lord and the things around here as well which makes me suspicious about it. The First know about the Phantasma, symbols, and also the demon lord's abilities. I wonder that is The First --- - Back to the Throne Room - " ---Kuh!!!" --- ??? The mysterious woman known as the Demon Lord, Black Percher seems to be having difficulties on her body while sitting on her throne. Black Percher : Heh~ It's looks like I'm having a rejection of form and my own body. Hymp, I think there's no choice to have a little changes. Are "you" here? Then another figure stepped out from the shadow and stands beside her. It was a young girl with blonde hair and a braided ponytail that reaches to her feet. The girl wearing white, black, red, blue and gold robes with a black witch-like hat on her head. ??? : ...What is it? Black Percher : It's looks like my body having a rejection. ??? : Why there's is a rejection? Black Percher : May be because I haven't use it for a long time ago. This rejection is giving me the difficulties now. ??? : What should you do? Black Percher : Proceed with the plan of course. However in my plan, my body has to be complete fine but now having a rejection I have to fix it before my turn in the plan. That's why you're be on charge while I'm gone. You understand right, Carol? Carol : I understand. Mama. Black Percher : That's my good girl. Let the Auto-scorers begin their roles too. - At the same time - Lily : Hmm. This is a very nice place. Levy : A strange place but pretty. Gajeel : What is going with this place? Every rooms are all weird. Meanwhile, there is a figure on top of the building where they currently near to. They completed didn't notice the figure's presence. The figure just stand there and watched them in confusion of this place. "The subdued approach didn't suit me. So next time... I'll put on a show." --- ??? - Back to Natsu them - All : Haaaah~ *amazed* Natsu them arrived to another room where the place same as Gajeel them but they're at different location. Wendy : What with this huge city in this room? Erza : No. This is just an effect of this room, just like the one we fight that spirit. Happy : Oh yeah. Natsu : *sniff* I can smell Gajeel them. Lucy : So Levy-chan them are also in this room. Gray : What should we do? First search for them or get out from this place? Erza : No, first we have to go to the building that is on fire. All : Eh? Erza raised her hand and pointed to a direction where they barely can see a building is on fire. Carla : Why is there a building on fire in this room? Lucy : What is going on here? - Back to others - Makarov and the others are still on the hallway to where should the enemy is but... Kagura : What the---?! Yukino : The ground is trembling! Suddenly there's many big holes appeared under them. Jellal : This is bad. All : A-aaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaah!! Everyone were fall into the holes as they all been split into many groups which are not planned. - Meantime - Gajeel them are walking around the city to find an exit out of this room. Gajeel : Huh? Everyone away from here! All : Eh?! Suddenly a vehicle rushed towards them then was flipped down by something hitting it which caused it to explode. Cana : What is that? Mirajane : An explosion? "Dance for me. Or shall I make you?" --- ??? The mysterious figure appeared again and shoot coins down at them from top of a building. Lily : Hmm? There's someone here! Be careful! Gajeel : Bring it on, bastard! Meanwhile at where the building is on fire, there is a figure standing on a footbridge watching the building continued to be burn. - At the same time - Natsu : *Sniff* Huh? I can sensed another person in this room, and its two but they're in different places. Gray : Is it the enemy? Lucy : But it can't explain why the enemy would burn their own places. Natsu : I can hear explosion. Gajeel them seems to be fighting one of them, its pretty far away. Happy : So should we help them? Natsu : No, there's someone at that building. Erza : Hmm. No matters who are our opponent is, Gajeel them should be able to handle the enemy themselves while we handle the another one. All : Um. On the other hands, as they all split into different group which is not they as planned. One group fall into another room which it appears to be where dolls and clothes are. The members of the group are currently is Kagura, Jellal, Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, Yukino, Rufus, Minerva and Orga. Yukino : What is this place? Lector : It is creepy though. Frosch : Frosch thinks so too. Rogue : The trembling before is it the demon lord starting his move? Sting : Dunno but I have a bad feeling about this. Minerva : Obviously, the enemy tried to mess with our combinations so to serve better in his own plan. Orga : I don't like this, bastard. Kagura them still proceed to find a way out of this place. As they continued to walk further... A small breeze blew through the clothes of the dolls. Kagura : Wind? Is someone there? Show yourself! "The one who wields "The Blade of Resentment", Archenemy which cause a cataclysm. So vows to kill the man who killed her only brother. But after listen to Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet, she didn't kill the man instead she saved him, and here is the ironic revenger, Kagura Mikazuchi." --- ??? Kagura : Who are you?! Then a doll moved and jumped down behind Orga. Sting : Orga, behind you! Orga : Huh? Rufus : Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning! Rufus summons forth a rather large number of black lightning bolts, striking the doll from above. Yukino : Libra! Libra : Understood. Change the enemy's gravity. The doll smiled and lift and swing her skirt which creates a green wind surrounding the doll. The green wind reflected back Rufus's attack. Rufus : What?! Jellal : This is bad, everyone dodge it! Everyone dodges the reflected back lightning bolts. At the same time, the green wind getting closer to Libra who haven't cast her spell on the doll. Libra : What?! Yukino : Libra! Libra : A-aaaaaaaaaah! Libra disappeared into small glittering light after caught in the green wind. The doll stepped few steps and post an elegant posture. Kagura : ...! ??? : I have no business for you who can't even draw your sword. - Back to Natsu - Natsu them arrived to the building which is still on fire. Lucy : Eh? Happy : What's wrong Lucy? Lucy noticed a figure is standing on a bridge near the building. It was the girl before. The young girl just standing there watching the building on fire. Recalling back a memory that isn't hers, is a total different person. '-Flash back-' A man being burn at the stake while a little girl who crying and was stopped back hooded men from coming closer to the stake. "Izak! Izak!" --- Young girl with blue hair "Live on, Luchia. Before fulfilling your duty, must know more about the world." --- Izak "...The world...?" --- "Luchia" "That is---" --- Izak '- End -' As she continued to recall that memory, she could felt the same pain as the girl as her tears rolled down to her cheeks. wish that memory would just disappear... --- Carol "Hey, it is very dangerous up there!" --- Lucy "Huh?!" --- Carol Wendy : A child? Carla : Why is she's up there and here? Lucy : It's not safe so wait for us to--- "Silence!" --- Carol The girl wiped her tears off and uses her finger to summon a green light which form a circle that produced a green wind blows towards Natsu them. Natsu : Danger! Natsu them able to dodge the attack from the girl. Lucy : Eh? Erza : It's the enemy! Be careful! Lucy : The enemy? As they started to confuse, they looked back to the girl who has a murderous looks. - At the same time - Sting & Rogue : White Shadow Dragon's Rouge Silk!! The two Dragon Slayers release thin beams of respective shadow and light from their fingertips, which pierce through the doll as the doll being sent flying towards the ceiling which made that area crumbled upon the doll itself. Yukino : That's too much force to use against a human, you two! Rogue : You think so? Sting : The moment we all clashed it with our magics, we knew. Yukino : Huh!? Jellal : That's right, that thing--- Suddenly the crumbling pieces of the ceiling being blew away as the doll stands up against them again. "---Is a complete monster!!" "This is painfully underwhelming. I can't possibly allow you win so easily." --- ??? -- Back to Natsu them -- The girl summons multiple green circles of light with her hand and points toward where Natsu them are. " Our Alchemy will shatter (destroy) the world, bring about the Apocalypse of All Creation." --- Carol "Destroy--" -- Lucy "--The world...?" --- Natsu "...In other words, our powers slaughter miracles." --- Carol The girl then merges a green symbol into the circles and the circles merged together to create a more large circle like a magic circle which produced a more powerful wind that attacks Natsu them. "What?!?!" --- Natsu Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tail Chapters